dungeonoverlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Version/08.04.11
Previous Version: 08.04.11 Next The big Lord of the Mountain update. Changelog Official post New Features Lord of the Mountain: The center dungeon location in each mountain, which had previously been off limits, can now be occupied by a player with the Lord of the Mountain Technology in the Overlord Mastery branch The player who controls the center dungeon of a mountain is the Lord of the Mountain The Lord of the Mountain can do the following: Tax the collection of resources from loyal dungeons within the mountain (see Loyalty) The tax is taken from the player as resources are picked up within the dungeon (resources gotten through raiding / trade are not taxed) Target a player within the mountain as an enemy, preventing that player from declaring loyalty Initiate upgrades to mountain bonuses Mountain Bonuses: Every mountain is seeded with random bonuses which may be upgraded The number of bonuses available to the mountain ranges from 1 to 5 Bonuses vary from minor (such as a bonus to crafting speed) to powerful (such as an upkeep discount to all creatures) All loyal dungeons, (see Loyalty) within the mountain, receive the benefits of the upgrades All bonuses start at level 0, (giving no benefit) and each level increases its effectiveness The Lord of the Mountain is able to spend resources to upgrade bonuses A bonus may be upgraded between 5 and 40 levels, and the level cap is random The cost for upgrades becomes increasingly more expensive Any player may view a mountain’s upgrades from the Mountain Viewpanel. Click on the center dungeon and then click on the Mountain Upgrades icon on the left-side bar. Loyalty: A player, who controls one or more dungeons within a mountain, may declare loyalty to the Lord of the Mountain. The declaration of loyalty is applied to all of the player’s dungeons that are located in that mountain Loyalty can be declared immediately, but withdrawing it takes 24 hours A loyal player receives all the benefits of any mountain upgrades Players loyal within the same mountain cannot attack each other Loyal players are subject to the mountain tax-rate A player who has been marked as enemy of the mountain may not declare loyalty Player Profile Page: Provides a page to get more information about the player Profiles are accessed by clicking on a dungeon in Mountain View Alliances: Alliances are created by clicking on the Create Alliance button on the Alliance tab The Creator of the Alliance is the leader and can add and remove members An Alliance has a name and abbreviated Tag. The Tag is displayed next to all members’ names Alliances have a Profile page that provides additional information about the Alliance Transferring Creatures: Players can move a creature’s home dungeon from one-to-another This is done by clicking on the Transfer button within the Creature Manager panel, or by choosing the target Dungeon in Mountain View, and clicking the Transfer button The target Dungeon must be able to meet the requirements of housing the creature For example, an Ogre would require a Level 4 Den in the new dungeon The creature takes its bed, and places it within the new dungeon Reinforcing Dungeons: Players can send a creature to another player’s Dungeon for defense This is done by clicking on the Reinforce button within the Creature Manager panel, or by choosing the target Dungeon in Mountain View, and clicking the Reinforce button The target Dungeon does not need to have the housing requirements, or resources, for the Payday upkeep of the creature. Paydays will still be the responsibility of the creature’s home dungeon Reinforced creatures fight alongside a player’s own creatures when the dungeon is attacked The owner of the target dungeon can send the reinforcing creature home, but has no other control over the creature The owner of the reinforced creatures must recall them home, before sending them out on other attacks Conquering: At this time, you will only be able to conquer the Heart of the Mountain Dungeon. After testing and refinement on this new system have occurred, we will update the Conquer ability with additional features. Conquer cannot be sent from a Starter Dungeon Conquer attacks always target the Vault Conquering requires a new creature type: Sapper Spawned with the Sapper Confinement furniture, this new furniture piece can be crafted after learning the Conquer Party Technology, and will be placed in a Level 5 Workshop A Sapper must be at least level 11 before it can be used in a conquer attack In a successful conquer, the control of the dungeon will be reduced by 1%, for every level the attacking Sapper is, greater than 10 A Level 11 Sapper would reduce by 1%, a Level 12 would reduce by 2%, a Level 20 would reduce by 10%, etc. Once the control value of a dungeon reaches 0, the attacker gains possession, with all remaining rooms, furniture, and storage The Sapper creature is consumed in taking control of the dungeon Control value of the defending dungeon increases by 1%, per level of the Vault, every payday Taskmasters: Players can assign Facebook friends to act as Taskmasters There can be one Friend, per room type, per dungeon The friend is given a ranking based on activity Ranges from 1 to 5 Assigning a friend to a room grants bonuses, based on the room. The size of the bonus is dependent on the friend’s rank Other: The Friend’s Bar has increased functionality Friends can be added, trusted, and appointed as Taskmasters from the Friend’s Bar. Friends will have different appearances based on their roles At this time, gifting has been temporarily removed while we evaluate that system Additionally, since you can now have both Friends and Trusted Friends, all current Friends were set to normal status and you will need to trust the ones that you want to promote to Trusted Friend via the Trust option on the Friend's Bar All existing in-game mail messages have been deleted. Future messages will be saved on player’s accounts for 2 weeks, then removed Mail can now be saved locally with the Save to Disk button, within the Mail tab Bug Fixes *There are known issues with certain features in Internet Explorer 8 and Safari. These issues are being addressed. Many issues can be avoided by downloading an alternate browser, or updating to a more current version. Category:Versions